Golf originated from a game played on the coast of Scotland during the 15th century. Golfers would hit a pebble instead of a ball around the sand dunes using a stick or club. After 1750, golf evolved into the sport as we recognize it today. During the 1880s, golf bags first came into use.
During a golf game, a person uses golf clubs to hit a golf ball, may wear cleated golf shoes while “on the green,” may also smoke cigar or cigarettes and/or use a stylus, such as a pen, pencil, or PDA stylus. Over the years, a number of accessories have been designed and marketed to help golfers clean their clubs, balls, shoes and cleats, as well as to cut cigar tips. Unfortunately, these tools take up valuable space in a golf bag or cart and can become easily misplaced.
As previously stated, golfers may smoke cigarettes or cigars while playing golf When a smoking golfer prepares to take a golf swing or stroke, the golfer typically lays the lighted cigarette or cigar on the ground. This unsanitary practice subjects the cigar or cigarette, and ultimately the golfer, to poisons or injurious chemicals on the ground. The same is true as to placing a pen, pencil or stylus on the ground. In addition, the foregoing items are more susceptible to being lost or forgotten on the green.
Despite advances in accessories, problems remain. One solution is to use a golf smoke tee, which is a golf tee with a cradle on top for holding objects such as cigars or cigarettes above the ground. One such golf smoke tee is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,529, filed May 9, 1958, issued to Watson. The golf smoke tee disclosed in the Watson patent, however, is described as being about 1″ to 2½″ tall. This may pose problems for golfers who experience back problems. The golfer may need to strain his/her back to bend over and use such a golf smoke tee. An alternative cigar holder is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D385,059, filed on Aug. 7, 1996, and issued to Jenkins, which suggests a much taller vertical shank. Jenkin's design patent, however, does not a show or suggest a means for conveniently driving the holder securely into the ground. And, another patent described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,617, filed Mar. 18, 2003, issued to Cervantes, discloses a cigar holder with an elongated shaft that is 3-5 feet tall and sticks into the ground. This may pose problems because it adds weight and is a cumbersome tool to carry, especially for golfers who have limited space in their golf bag.
In light of the foregoing, a need, therefore, exists for an improved device for carrying a cigar, cigarette, pen, pencil, or other stylus, for example, is desirable. It is noteworthy that although the disclosed device may be used by a golfer for attachment to an object, such as a golf bag, the disclosed invention may hold any item that fits into the indentation of the device, and the device may attach to any device permitting an attachment other than just a golf bag.